Sómata Allázoun
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Una leyenda antigua cuenta que en la antigua Grecia moraban unas hermosas damas llamadas banshees, estas eran portadoras de la muerte. Son almas condenadas por pecados, tendrán que vivir así toda la eternidad. Pero cada 100 años ocurre un suceso inimaginable en el cual dos personas sufriendo con su vida pueden cambiarla por la de alguien mas. Infierno por Infierno.


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Aviso: este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo; Intercambio de cuerpos. Para el foro Anteiku.**

**¡Los personajes de Naruto están en sus personalidades RTN (Road To Ninja) y además esto está en un AU (Alternative Universe)!**

**Bueno, antes pensaba hacerlo un fic de comedia y romance pero digamos que eso era demasiado cliché, entonces estaba escribiendo y escuchando el soundtrack del anime Death Note y me inspire para hacer esto. No sé si les guste pero gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo Único: Cubo, Pirámide, polígono irregular**

Su cabellera rubia se agitaba con el viento, hacia frio y estaba húmedo. Sus ojos azules recorrían la casa de madera en la cual estaba la persona a la cual venia a visitar.

La soledad vuelve a la gente más amable, o al menos había hecho eso con ella.

La tristeza te vuelve discreto, sin lugar a dudas era cierto.

Los pecados cometidos en vida siempre se pagan, y estaba cumpliendo su condena.

Odiaba su trabajo, pero era débil. Débil para revelarse. Débil para quejarse. Débil para pelear contra el destino. Débil para ser débil.

Todos los días era lo mismo, la rutina y los escenarios tristes se habían vuelto su realidad.

No le gustaba ser odiada, a veces le encantaría poder traer buenas noticias y no convertir la vida de las personas en dolor y sufrimiento…

Era una sombra, una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. No le convenía pensar en el pasado, era demasiado doloroso…

Cerró los parpados, escondida tras un árbol y condenada a nunca ser vista. Desearía poder volver a respirar, poder sonreír, poder disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Unas voces la devolvieron a la realidad, en cualquier momento la persona destinada se asomaría por la ventana y la vería, la notaria…

El ser casi invisible era doloroso, pero todavía peor era saber que si alguien la veía… Este sin lugar a dudas iba a morir.

Se preguntaba en las noches si Medusa se había sentido así, ser una portadora de la muerte es deprimente…

Si le fuera posible le encantaría escapar, aislarse del mundo en una pequeña cueva y no ser vista nunca más. Pero si hacia eso indiscutiblemente un curioso iba a acabar en la cueva, si huía a una ciudad abandonada un viajero se perdería, si se sumergía en un lago entonces un buzo iría a su encuentro…

Sin importar como la muerte la seguiría a donde ella fuera.

Porque… Ese era su castigo, ese era el infierno.

Un infierno con temperatura normal, sin demonios con cuernos y colas, nada fuera de lo normal pero a la vez tan inhumano…

Después de tantos años seguía conservando la vana esperanza de que algún día ella despertara y se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla que había durado años.

Sus pies descalzos que seguían impecables a pesar de que estaba parada en tierra, se quedo tan tiesa como una estatua, sus ojos eran luceros y su boca de cristal. Vista de esa manera podría pasar como un ángel… Pero su piel estaba fría, su corazón no latía, sus ojos no tenían brillo, era una muerta en vida.

De repente la luz tenue dentro de la casa se prendió y alguien asomó la cabeza… En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron. Azul y blanco. Amarillo y negro. Condenada y libre. Muerta y viva. Dos puertas que nunca se debieron abrir. Dos mundos que se deberían haber continuado ignorando.

Esa chica no debería de haberse asomado a la ventana…

Ella no era la que estaba condenada a morir.

Esa pelinegra de ojos blancos no debería de haber visto a la banshee que se estaba escondiendo detrás de un árbol.

En ese día, a esa hora, en esa ventana de esa casa en un bosque, Ino una banshee, supo que el destino había cambiado para bien o para mal.

**888888888888888**

**8888888888**

**888888**

* * *

La música sonaba de fondo, no era muy tranquilizadora que digamos para unas vacaciones. La canción llamada _Low of Solipsism_ le daba al ambiente un toque macabro y misterioso. Se sentía la inquietud en el aire.

Paso su mano por su cabello obscuro que siempre llevaba suelto.

Estar en un lugar aislado del mundo, totalmente solos, en un bosque que parece te podría llegar a devorar en cualquier momento en definitiva no era su idea de vacaciones perfectas.

Hinata Hyuga era la hija mayor del dueño de una línea de empresas reconocidas a nivel mundial.

Pero su infancia no fue miel sobre hojuelas ni nada parecido, fue más dura de lo que debería ser cualquier infancia.

Sin una madre a la cual acudir en momentos de desesperación, con su hermana pequeña tratando de hacerla caer en cualquier momento, un primo que sería feliz si ella desapareciera del mundo y un padre que constantemente le exigía mas de lo que podía dar.

Esa era su perfecta vida. Salir de su mansión con una familia totalmente hermosa, unida y que se entendía, apoyaba. Luego de que las cámaras dejaran de tomar fotografías, después de que las paredes del espectáculo se iban a meter en la vida de alguien mas todo eso se destruía y desmoronaba.

Estaba consciente de que su realidad era una farsa.

Revistas que hablaban de que su hermanita, Hanabi Hyuga, daría lo que fuera por su familia. Mentiras. Su adorada madre había abandonado a su padre al nacer la niña, aun así el señor crio a sus hermosas hijas lo mejor que pudo siempre buscando su bien. Falsedades. Ella era reconocida y admirada por su familia ¡La mejor heredera que se podría desear!... No me hagan reír.

Incluso la relación con su novio era una total mentira. Un arreglo entre sus padres para hacer que las empresas de ambas familias crecieran, ambos chicos estaban condenados a vivir juntos. Solo que había, incluso en eso, una gran diferencia de intereses.

El padre de Hinata solo veía por el bien de la empresa, no le importaba lo que su hija pensaba o si esta se llegaba a enamorar, no le importaba si sufría o los medios necesarios a usar. Mientras las cosas marcharan según el plan, nada le debía importar.

En cambio los padres del chico con el cual un día se iba casar era diferentes. Ellos también se interesaban por sus empresas, claro está. Pero nunca pondrían eso antes que la felicidad de su pequeño, ellos lo habían comprometido simplemente por que pensaron que podrían llegar a ser el uno para el otro.

Miro el interior de esa cabaña. Al principio pasar unas vacaciones solo con su pareja no parecía tan mala idea pero la verdad no le daba una buena corazonada.

-Hinata-chan…- Ella se volteo a ver a la persona parada en el maco de la puerta. Era un chico rubio de rostro serio y unas marcas inconfundibles en las mejillas.

-¡Oh Naruto!- Sonrió, y le guiño el ojo- ¡Te vez muy guapo! Solo trata de sonreír mas, carajo. Si no lo haces vas a quedar con arrugas… Ya sé, cuando volvamos dile a Sasuke que te enseñe a sonreír. ¿Es tu mejor amigo no?

Asintió con la cabeza serenamente y se sentó a su lado. Hinata decidió ir a buscar un poco de agua.

Se paro y fue a la cocina. De repente sintió como si alguien la estuviera mirando, se sentía absurdamente presionada con esa mirada pero al mismo tiempo sentía que debería ignorarla.

Se decidió a mirar por la ventana.

Y ahí estaba ella. Era apenas una sombra o una ilusión, parecía como si fuera a desvanecerse en el aire. Su cabellera rubia que estaba atada en una coleta se agitaba, revolvía y golpeaba ese rostro. Esos ojos azules que parecían ser diamantes, tan reales y tan opacos, no tenían vida alguna esas hermosas orbes. Su piel de porcelana se transparentaba y se podía notar el rastro de lágrimas.

Quiso preguntarle a la chica su nombre pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Cuando el rostro de la chica cambio por completo parecía que no existía nada mas. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella también se quedo impactada, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Entonces la reconoció.

Esa chica parada afuera de la casa de madera… De rubia cabellera, ojos muertos, piel blanca y lágrimas era un espectro que nadie debería ver. Cualquier tonto y pobre alma sabe, al menos de nombre, sobre las banshees.

Ellas son mujeres vestidas de blanco, con lágrimas en los ojos y almas en condenas. Aparecen para anunciar la muerte de alguien, cantan el lamento.

Sin duda alguna estaba viendo a una banshee.

Una portadora de la muerte.

De un momento a otro cuando sus ojos se cruzaron creyó que podía escuchar lamentos, gemidos, llantos de personas que posiblemente no conocía. Esas voces taladraban sus oídos.

Después de un tiempo todo se vuelve negro y esta frio, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante lo que le ordenaba, ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando o si latía su corazón.

Obscuridad y frio. Esta helando.

No supo cuando pero la heredera de las empresas Hyuga había cerrado los ojos tratando de ignorar a la muchacha afuera de la cabaña.

Comienza a abrir los ojos después de un tiempo, acostumbrándose a la luz del ambiente. Ya no recuerda porque está en ese lugar…

Quizá por su padre, quizá por su primo, tal vez su hermana o su pareja….

_Espera… ¿Dónde estoy_? Cierra los ojos pero en vez de no ver nada ve a la muerte, este no es su lugar. Antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, ve blanco ¿o acaso es negro?

**8888888888888888888**

**8888888888888**

**8888888**

* * *

Pasa junto a la gente y estos ni siquiera lo notaban, al principio fue triste el ser mas incisible que el aire que respiraban pero luego uno simplemente se acostumbra. Ellos te ignoran, solo tienes que comenzarlos a ignorar también.

_¿Fui acaso insensible en algún momento?_

_Cundo estaba viva mi padre y mi madre murieron, claro que yo tan solo era un bebe en ese entonces. No lo notaba. Ni siquiera los conocí. Eran más como un par de extraños para mí. Mis dos hermanos mayores fueron adoptados por unos familiares de mi madre y yo… abandonada a mi suerte y encontrada por una familia._

_Eso es todo. Hasta que me entere que la muerte de mis padres posiblemente fue un asesinato. ¿Habían sido malas personas? ¿O eran acaso inocentes? ¿Victimas? ¿O lo merecían? Me dejo de importar._

_Quería vengar a unas personas que no conocía por la vida que nos arrebataron. Me convertí en lo que no quería ser. Me convertí en un monstro justo como los que yo odiaba._

_Mate. Si, mate a personas por el gusto de hacerlo. En algún punto de la historia ya no diferenciaba la vida de la muerte. Mis principios se retorcieron, los apuñale. _

_Fui eliminando a los que causaron mi tristeza, no me daba cuenta de que solo estaba buscando culpables que posiblemente no existían para aliviar el sentimiento de impotencia. Cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde. Había pecado. Si el cielo existía sus puertas se me habían cerrado. _

_Llore. Ser fuerte no quiere decir poder matar a alguien y lucir como un héroe, ser fuerte significa saber cuándo perdonar una vida. Entonces fui débil._

_El odio solo trae más odio. _

_Vi la muerte una y otra vez, vi morir a las personas que amaba o creía amar. No sentí nada. No había tristeza, no había enojo, no había lágrimas que derramar, ni deudas que pagar, no existía la impotencia. Nada. _

_Terror. Si el karma existe no me llego nunca. Vi el rojo en mis manos, escurrirse la sangre de un inocente por mis dedos. _

_Nada. Ya no sentía nada. Amor. Tristeza. Odio. Resolución. Nada._

_Solo existía un gran vacío, me di cuenta de que yo genere mi propia autodestrucción y tristeza. Era una asesina. No importa, eso era lo que me decía a mí misma, "Todo va a estar bien" _

_Todos los sentimientos ya me los había gastado en mi venganza, no me arrepentía. Sabía lo que seguía y solo espere mi muerte. Condenada. _

_Al principio no parecía tan terrible, no para una asesina. _

Ella es una banshee, y sabe que está cumpliendo su condena eterna. Su nombre es Hinata. No logra recordar su apellido ni nada más aparte de detalles sobre su vida pasada.

Sabe muy bien que hizo, a que se condeno ella misma. Pero algo no termina de encajar. Siente que algo falta en su vida, como si algo estuviera perdido o como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante…

Su vestido blanco se arrastra en el suelo, su piel esta helada y su vista mira al frente. Pasando por una avenida llena de gente para la cual ella es invisible, un fantasma. Estar rodeada de gente y sentirse completamente sola es muy triste. Ya ha pasado una pequeña eternidad así pero por alguna razón se le hace terriblemente doloroso…

Su nuevo trabajo, una chica de 12 años llamada Tenten debe morir ese mismo día… Está de viaje junto a su familia, lo más seguro es que la pobre muera agonizando o quede en coma. Ella intentaría que no sufriera pero eso no está en sus manos.

Apura el paso para no tener que gastar todo el día en ese encargo.

Su cabellera rubia suelta le picaba los ojos al pasar ráfagas de viento, y aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que fuera así parecía que su cuerpo no. Era una sensación extraña.

La luz del sol se colaba por su ventana, incluso si las cortinas estaban corridas no era suficiente. La mañana ya había caído desde hacia unas cuantas horas pero la chica perezosamente se había decidió quedar en su cama algunos momentos más.

Deseaba disfrutar esos minutos de paz antes de regresar a su hogar en donde, seguramente, estarían esperándola su padre y su hermana para volver a molestarla.

Las vacaciones le habían durado aproximadamente 2 días antes de recibir una llamada de su padre para volver a casa.

Se levanto de la comodidad de su cama y simplemente miro al reloj que marcaba las 10 de la mañana, el espacio a su lado le decía que su novio estaba en algún otro lugar… Aunque realmente no le importaba mucho.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño en donde se quedo viendo su reflejo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en mucho tiempo. Sus grandes ojos blancos y su cabellera negra algo revuelta, su cuerpo bien formado y sus finos labios.

Nada estaba fuera de lo normal, pero a la vez le parecía como si fuera el rostro de una extraña.

Desecho esos pensamientos mientras se arreglaba para salir, como las cámaras los estrían esperando en la estación de trenes tenía que lucir maravillosa. Ella, la hija del propietario de las empresas Hyuga, debía lucir como todo una estrella.

Paso el lápiz labial color rojo por sus labios, se cepillo el cabello y lo ato en una coleta baja como las que siempre solía usar… Sin embargo al ver su reflejo con esa apariencia algo le dijo que no estaba bien así.

Trato de no hacerle caso a eso y se siguió vistiendo, se puso las mallas obscuras y un hermoso vestido color pastel y volvió a verse.

Inclino la cabeza a la derecha tratando de descifrar por que no lucia tan bien como ella recordaba… Su cabeza le dolía, tal vez fuera por el peinado pero eso no tenia lógica.

Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera desacostumbrado a ser ella en una noche.

Unos toques bruscos en la puerta cerrada la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-chan, ya nos tenemos que ir.- su novio le hablo con tono áspero, pero se suponía que ya se había acostumbrado.

-Sí, e-en un mo-momento salgo.- tarto de no tartamudear demasiado pero no lo logro. Después de todo ella era una persona bastante tímida y cerrada a veces.

En cinco minutos ya estaban en camino a la estación, no hablaron de nada en especial. No parecían una pareja si no había cámaras frente las cuales actuar.

**888888888888888888888**

**88888888888888**

**8888888**

* * *

Paro de caminar al llegar a una tienda, el cristal tan claro hizo que se reflejara su rostro. Se le quedo mirando por unos momentos sin saber qué hacer, como si por fin el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella.

Y entonces la vio, se vio a sí misma.

En la televisión salía de su lujoso auto negro una mujer llamada Ino Hyuga, era realmente hermosa y con su pareja aun más. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención a la banshee.

Le llamo la atención que ella conocía esa sensación de vacío, de rutina e infelicidad. Todos los días levantarse temprano, fingir que todo estaba bien, ir a su prodigiosa escuela, platicar con sus amigas, pasar lo mas que pudiera lejos de su familia y al final del día volver a una casa a la cual no quería regresar.

Y luego repetir la rutina.

¿Por qué ella sabía sobre la vida de esa chica?

Memorias, sentimientos, lugares, olores comenzaron a venir a ella a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Se dio cuenta.

Ella no era una banshee condenada, ella era Hinata Hyuga la heredera de las empresas Hyuga. Cierto, había visto a la banshee en la ventana de una cabaña el día anterior.

Pero los recuerdos que tenía más nítidos no eran los de su vida, eran recuerdos de otra persona.

Cuantas veces había soñado con salir de su realidad, de vivir como cualquier otra persona. Sonrió. Al fin su deseo se había cumplido y no tenía que escuchar más las frías palabras de su padre. Al fin era otra persona.

Estaba en el cuerpo de una banshee.

Volvió a ver el reflejo de su nuevo rostro, nunca le había parecido más dulce la vida. Lo sentía por la chica que ahora tenía su vida, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar a su antiguo cuerpo.

**88888888888888888888888**

**88888888888888888**

**888888888**

* * *

Un terrible dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella en cuanto bajo del coche, trato de sonreír ante las cámaras. Viendo que ni siquiera podía continuar en pie se agarro del brazo de Naruto que la miraba confundido.

Segundos, minutos, hasta que al fin los dejaron solos.

Se sentía mareada, y de repente recordó.

Recordó vagamente que su apellido era Yamanaka, que su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules, que había pecado en vida y que en este momento debería de continuar siendo una banshee.

Ella no era una Hyuga, ni una viva.

Pero a pesar de que estaba en el cuerpo de alguien más, con la vida de alguien más y los problemas de alguien más, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

No lo iba a admitir pero se sentía aliviada.

Al fin había conseguido escapar de esa terrible pesadilla.

Lo sentía por la pobre criatura que estaría en su lugar pero no está dispuesta a renunciar a esta nueva vida, no iba a volver a su antiguo cuerpo.

_Desde ese día en adelante Ino Yamanaka, banshee condenada, vivió como la heredera de una línea de empresas. Y Hinata Hyuga vivió como una banshee._

_Ninguna de las dos se arrepintió de su elección. Sus caminos no se volvieron a cruzar. Al menos no por ahora. _

**¿Fin?**


End file.
